Ice boy aux lunettes
by Elficiel
Summary: Et si, suite à une regrettable mésaventure, Seto Kaiba se retrouvait contraint à porter une paire de lunettes ; combien de temps supporterait-il ce calvaire ? Hiatus.
1. Comment la tragégie commença

_Edit :_ en relisant cette fic, je constate qu'il y a pas mal de fautes (Entre autres, de style et d'orthographe); les personnages sont on ne peut plus OOC et il règne dans les chapitres un de ces bordels...  
aussi-je ai-je décidé de la retravailler entièrement, en espérant qu'elle vous paraîtra meilleure :)

* * *

-

-

* * *

**Chapitre I ou** **comment la tragédie débuta.**

_~Seto POV~_

_-_

_-_

« Mr Kaiba... Commence une voix timide.

- Quoi, encore ? »

Silence. Pourquoi ai-je donc un mauvais pressentiment ?

« Un certain Yûgi Mutô désirerais vous voir… »

On m'aurait annoncé qu'une crise financière venait d'éclater que ça n'aurait pas été plus pire.

« C'est bon, je viens… Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, Roland. »

Une main effleure mon épaule.  
« Yûgi ?..., fit une voix cristalline. Je me demande ce qu'il veut...

- Sans doute encore une de ses idioties, marmonnais-je.

- Allons quand même voir, suggére-t-elle.

- Non.

- Seto... »

Je la fusille du regard. Pour qui se prend-t-elle, cette Jonouchi ? Regardez-moi ce sourire sûr de lui...

« Tu devais pas le provoquer en duel, pour essayer tes nouvelles cartes ?

Elle m'énerve.

« Seto ! »

La porte du salon s'ouvre avec grand fracas : Mokuba vient d'arriver.

« Yûgi veut…

- Je sais... Son bouton _OFF_ s'est cassé, et le moulin à parole revient pour m'inonder de ses discours sur le destin. »

Mokuba fronce les sourcils.

« Mais non... Il veut te livrer duel !

- ... »

Shizuka Jonouchi prend encore les devants et me tend mon disque de duel, tous sourires. Je soupire et finis par le prendre.


	2. Ondes de chocs percutantes

**

* * *

**

Un Ice Boy aux Lunettes

**-**

* * *

**Chapitre II ou Ondes de choc percutantes. **

-

-

_~Normal POV~_

« Kaiba ! » clama Yami, debout, à quelques mètres de la tour, le disque de duel qu'il portait à la main semblait rayonner.  
Seto s'avança vers le Pharaon. Un sourire ironique illustrait son visage. Pour Seto, la victoire se tenait déjà là, à ses portes.

« Yugi. Es-tu prêt pour assister à la défaite la plus humiliante que je vais t'infliger ? »

Un sourire ironique illustra le visage du Pharaon.

- Je suis plus que prêt, Kaiba, et du reste, nous saurons qui de nous deux gagnera réellement le duel ! »

Jonouchi Katsuya prit la parole, au grand dam de Kaiba :

« T'as complètement raison, Yûgi ! Ce snobinard délire complètement ! »

- Commençons, lâcha Kaiba en faisant l'effort surhumain de ne pas le traiter de chihuahua. Je commence mon tour en posant une carte face cachée ! »

Ce fut au tour de Yûgi :

« Et moi, je mets en jeu Kribow ! Plus une carte face cachée ! »

Et tous deux ne cessèrent de poser des cartes, recto, verso, pièges, et magiques.  
Kaiba lançait des offensives les plus déchaînées, et mettait en jeu nombre de stratégies ingénieuses ; le Pharaon ripostait avec les cartes les plus inimaginables.

Et le duel, pour Seto, prit une tournure très inquiétante.

Yami, lui, fixait Kaiba stoïquement.

« J'ai livré un duel très beau, Kaiba, mais maintenant, il touche à sa fin. »

Il porta ses regards vers l'Ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

« Tu n'as plus aucun monstre sur le terrain... »

Durant cette lutte acharnée, Yami avait réussi à faire entrer en sa possession les trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus ; cartes préférées de Kaiba, grâce à la carte magique L_e Cercle d'Envoûtement._

Le Pharaon pointa du doigt le châtain :

« Ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! Attaque directement ses points de vie ! »

Kaiba écarquilla les yeux.

Les trois têtes du monstre se baissèrent à son niveau.

_Blue Eyes White Dragon…_

Une lumière blanche se forma dans son énorme gueule.

C'était la _fin_…

Il n'entendit pas Shizuka crier son nom.

Kaiba sentit la chaleur d'une lumière éblouissante le percuter. Ses oreilles captèrent un bruit sourd. Puis plus rien.

* * *

L'éblouissante lumière se dissipa dans un nuage gris, laissant apparaître le corps inanimé d'un grand châtain évanoui.

Shizuka, cette adolescente sensible et très émotive avait pâlit.  
Le Pharaon s'était précipité aux côtés de Kaiba pour mieux le regarder, anxieux.

Shizuka l'avait rejoint, en sanglots désespérés.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Les ondes de chocs ont dues être très percutantes, et Seto en a pâti. »

Shizuka porta sa main à sa bouche, en choc.

« Que vais-je faire ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, petite Shizuka, murmura Anzu en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Il faut l'hospitaliser ! » fit Honda, qui s'était rapproché de l'évanoui.

Yami acquiesca.

* * *

Quand Kaiba recouvrit la vue, tout semblait danser autour de lui.

« Où suis-je ? »

Il réentendait les pleurs désespérés de Shizuka, et les dernières paroles de son adversaire.

À prime abord, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

« Il s'est réveillé ! »

Mokuba se jeta dans ses bras.

Yûgi déambula, suivi de ses amis dans la chambre. _'Génial...'_, pensa le PDG.

« Seto ? Tu t'es réveillé ?

- Tant mieux ! commenta Anzu.

Le maître du jeu serra les poings en fixant le lit du châtain.

« Seto, je suis désolé.

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi ! »

Le tricolore se plongea dans un silence prolongé.

Seto se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi voyait-il flou ? Un homme à lunettes apparut dans la chambre : il s'agissait du docteur.

« Monsieur Kaiba ? Pouvez-vous marcher ? Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

Ce que fit le jeune directeur sur le champ, en remerciant intérieurement le docteur de lui faire échapper à Yûgi Mutô et à sa joyeuse bande d'mis idiots.

On lui demanda de lire à voix haute des lettres de l'alphabet. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment il avait un mal fou à le faire.  
D'autres tests se suivirent.

Après lui avoir ausculté les yeux, le médecin secoua la tête.

« M. Kaiba, suite à une multitude de tests, il semblerait... »

Le concerné arqua un sourcil.

Le docteur respira un bon coup.

« Mais parlez-donc ! Je suis pressé, cracha Kaiba qui rassemblait déjà ses affaires.

- Les résultats de nos examens... Comment dire, il semblerait que l'attaque dirigée contre vous lors du duel, ait profondément abîmé votre rétine. »

...

Le vieil réajusta les binocles sur son nez, et se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous prescrire un traitement pour réeduquer vos yeux.... vous irez mieux, je vous assure, monsie-...

Il cessa un moment d'écrire et se retourna en s'efforçant de sourire pour rassurer son patient.

Patient qui n'était plus là.

« Monsieur Kaiba ? »

« Grr... ces médecins... qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour gagner plus d'argent... » marmonna le plus jeune directeur du Japon qui reprenait le chemin de la KaibaCorp.


	3. Myope, moi? Jamais!

**Chapitre III**

Myope, moi ? Jamais !

* * *

.

_- Jonouchi POV -_

.

.

« Alors ? » questionne Anzu, serrant toujours Shizuka, la jeune adolescente aux cheveux roux flamboyant, ma sœur !

Je ne répondais rien et dévisageais silencieusement le châtain, qui déambulait dans la chambre.

Il s'arrêta un instant et nous toisa :

« Génial ! » laisse-t-il échapper en un faible murmure.

- Vous êtes encore là, vous ? fit-il avec un ton cinglant.

Ce ton m'énerva :

- Ouais ! On est là ! et c'est pas du tout par plaisir !

Yugi se tourne vers moi, le visage sévère.

- Jono-uchi, ça suffit !

J'obtempère, non sans un désir brûlant — et frustré — de rétorquer avec véhémence. Yugi, fixe Kaiba. On lit sans aucune difficulté l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Kaiba, appelle-t-il doucement.

Ce snobinard grogne et scrute attentivement mon meilleur ami.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, crois-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Kaiba se lève du mur duquel il était accoudé et se dirige vers la sortie :

- J'en ai assez entendu ! Viens, Mokuba ! …Shizuka ? ajouta-t-il en tournant ses regards vers la jeune rousse, qui le scrutait de ses yeux verts.

- Kaiba ! crie Anzu, alarmée, Attends ! Tu dois rester ici ! Tu es blessé et…

- Epargne-moi tes beau discours, Mazaki ! la coupa ce crétin arrogant.

J'interviens, haussant les épaules :

- Bah laisse-le, Anzu, après tout, s'il a envie de crever à petit feu, (je le toise:) il a entièrement le droit !

Kaiba me regarde stoïquement en ne disant mot, puis se retourne et part. Shizuka s'arrache des bras de Anzu et se précipite vers lui, bientôt suivie de Mokuba:

« Seto ! Attends-moi ! »

Je lâche un soupir désespéré.

- Grr ! Shizuka !

Trop tard. Elle était déjà partie, épaulant ce snob qui ne méritait pas le moindre du monde toutes ses attentions.

« Je ne comprends pas, lâchai-je, dépité, pourquoi elle reste avec lui alors !... »

- Ce sont ses choix, Jono-uchi, intervint Anzu, il faut les respecter.

Je fusille du regard Anzu qui restait toujours aussi près de Yugi.  
Shizuka !... Ma sœur !...

- _Normal POV _-

« Seto, ça ne va pas ? » s'enquit Shizuka, inquiète.

Kaiba se frottait les yeux avec énergie. Mais pourquoi voyait-il flou ?

- Je… Je n'ai rien ! Ça peut aller !

La jeune fille s'approcha du châtain.

- Pourquoi te frotte-tu les yeux ? Tu as mal ?

- Non ! Rétorqua le jeune président avec véhémence, je t'assure que tout va bien !

Quand il enleva les mains et recouvrit la vue, Seto ne distingua que des choses floues. Tout semblait danser autour de lui. Il baissa son regard vers Shizuka, son amante, et vit qu'une masse rousse sur un visage blanc….

Rien de plus.

Inquiétant !

Kaiba était pétrifié.

Ce n'était pas du tout le moment ! Il ne fallait pas ! Pas en ce _moment_ !

« Seto… » Murmura Shizuka dont l'inquiétude ne cessait d'augmenter.

- Hum, je m'en vais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens bientôt ! Lança froidement le châtain, tournant vers la porte ; et Shizuka le suivit discrètement.

« Je vous l'avais dit, , vous êtes myope, et la myopie ne fera que s'empirer ! »

Kaiba semblait tombé de qui prenait les mains de son amant, les plaça sur son cœur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Seto.

- …

Le médecin s'absenta « pour deux minutes » disait-il, le temps de trouver une bonne paire de lunettes. Elle prit une touffe de la masse brune du jeune homme pour la regarder, songeuse.

- je n'arrive pas à y croire ! finit par dire Seto, je vais devoir porter des lunettes !

Shizuka sourit et fit glisser ses bras autour de son cou. Seto soupira.

« Voilà, Monsieur ! »

L'opticien avait en ses mains noueuses une paire de lunettes plutôt ovales et surtout très fines. Kaiba grogna —une fois de plus !— tandis que son amante Shizuka les lui ajustait sur ses yeux non sans pouffer de rire, amusée.

- Tu es tellement mignon ! s'exclama la rousse avec joie.

Kaiba grogna ; il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

.


	4. L'excursion en ville

_Hello, à tous et à toute, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, le problème était en fait dû à un cruel manque d'inspiration ; mais heureusement, il se trouve que cette dernière revient, petit à petit ! Allez bisouilles à toutes et bonne lecture !_

_Ah oui, encore une chose, comme vous le savez, les RAR sont maintenant interdits, donc, je tâcherai de vous les envoyer par l'intermédiaire des mails ; encore un grand merci à melzart, LunaDream, Joana Melodya, Chaya Escanor, Yatsuko, MakeASecret, misskisara, et yukina pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité à la fic ! _

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

L'excursion en ville.

* * *

.

.

Un châtain grogna. Tiré de son sommeil de léthargie, il sentait la chaleur des rayons solaires à travers la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Un jour avait fait place à un autre dans la fraîche monotonie de l'automne. Ignorant la roide atmosphère des lieux, il alla se poster devant sa fenêtre, frottant nonchalamment ses paupières endormies. Déjà haut dans le ciel ; l'astre du jour dévoilait toute la clarté de ses traits dorés sans une quelconque pudeur…

Le sombre individu aux yeux iceberg soupira de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de dépit. La veille, sa demoiselle ; qui répondait au gracieux nom de Shizuka ; lui avait laissé un petit mot disant comme quoi il devrait se passer d'elle car elle dormirait cette nuit en sa demeure, ou plus précisément chez sa mère…

Et ce brusque changement — bien qu'il ait déjà eu lieu plusieurs fois — avait eu pour effet que de sournois cauchemars lui furent parvenus la nuit même. Le retour d'anciens ennemis… Une bien dure humiliation…

Kaiba rouvrit les yeux ; il ne désirait en aucun cas se rappeler de cela. En lui une voix lui disait que la belle Shizuka s'était rendue en ville, partie effectuer quelques courses avec ses amies. Il se mit soudain en tête d'œuvrer pour se retrouver avec elle, rien qu'en sa douce compagnie ; et advienne que pourra !

Jonouchi Katsuya délaissa quelques secondes son portable pour mieux s'intéresser à sa sœur qui déjeunait avec lenteur.

« Shizuka, où sont les céréales ? »

L'adolescente, d'un mouvement des doigts, désigna les placards de la cuisine. Jono-uchi s'en saisit et prit place près de la jeune fille. Remplissant un bol de lait, il lui demanda comment elle se portait, avec un sourire que la demoiselle rendit avec une joie apparente.

Comment se porterait-elle mal ? Après tout, son frère était avec elle, sa mère également, et Seto Kaiba, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant ; était sous peu — et depuis de longs mois — son amant attitré; de quoi se réjouir ! …  
D'ailleurs, la jeune fille se souvenait comme si leur première soirée s'était déroulée la veille au soir … Ce jour ; un beau jour d'été ; où Seto l'avait … comment dire ? … invitée en sa grande résidence ; et s'était mis à l'aborder…  
Où Shizuka se trouvait être aux anges, quand était entré avec grand fracas Jonouchi — qui semblait être furieux ; et s'était jeté sur le châtain énigmatique qui parvint à maîtriser très rapidement. S'en était alors suivi une grande rixe où Shizuka en était la cause primaire, avant tout un flot d'hostilité …

Et malgré toute son imposante force, Kaiba se retrouva avec quelques contusions bien sanglantes ; et autant ne pas dire l'état de Jonouchi ; ce dernier était dans une situation pire …  
Deux semaines dans un hôpital suffirent au blondinet pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pulsions ; malgré toute la rancune qu'il conservait …

« Shizuka », appela doucement le blond. Laquelle rouvrit ses yeux avec surprise, sortie de son profond mutisme, en s'apercevant qu'il la considérait avec dans le regard quelque lueur d'inquiétude …

« Oui ? »

« Tu es … Enfin, je veux dire… Te sens-tu heureuse avec _lui _? »

Shizuka ravala péniblement sa salive, sachant pertinemment que _lui _signifiait Kaiba. Ça devait être la troisième fois qu'il lui demandait ça ; après tout, il fallait dire que Jono avait eu beaucoup de mal à avaler cette relation intime entre les deux jeunes gens …

« Oui parfaitement, je suis on ne peut plus heureuse, Jono », ces mots, elle les avait dits non sans une petite note d'impatience dans la voix. Trois fois, c'est lassant à la fin! …

Jonouchi fixa le sol puis continua son triste déjeuner. Pourquoi fallut-il que sur tous les hommes de la terre, il tomba sur _Seto Kaiba_ ?

.

* * *

Dans toute l'immensité du centre ville s'agglutinait une foule de toutes parts, surtout composée de femmes et jeunes filles, sans doute en quête d'une jolie robe de soirée … Les rares individus masculins qui s'y parsemaient se contentaient d'observer tranquillement alentour ; et il n'était que huit heures …

Arriva alors en grand fracas une moto à la carrosserie d'un rouge bordeaux étincelant, tout comme étaient les vêtements de son conducteur. Le pied posé en stabilisateur sur le sol, le ou plus précisément, la motarde ; car une cascade blonde tomba sur ses épaules avec souplesse du casque qu'elle enleva avec précautions ; éteint son moteur et observa la mêlée en pleine ébullition.

Trois regards scrutateurs portés aux alentours lui suffirent pour laisser échapper quelque remarque impatiente.

« Mais où sont-elles ? »

Au terme de cinq ou six minutes, parurent alors deux ombres féminines se dirigeant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés.

« Désolées de t'avoir fait attendre », dit une des jeunes filles dont l'éclat des cheveux s'illuminait d'un bel auburn.

« Et Isis ? », s'enquit la blonde, déposant son casque sur le siège de son véhicule pourpre.

« Isis ? Oh, elle nous adit qu'elle arriverait avec du retard dû à une réunion inopinée ! », répondit l'autre adolescente aux cheveux roux.

Mai Kujaku regarda ses amies avant de se tourner vers les multiples boutiques se jouxtant les unes près des autres ; en proposant d'y aller.

La première qui les intéressa fut un magasin de vêtements sodés. Après avoir optée pour quelques habillements, Shizuka, d'un air bien sceptique, alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets se regroupant au fond du bazar … Anzu Mazaki qui tenait entre ses mains blanches un corsage, pris place au côtés de la jeune rousse en soupirant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », s'étonna Shizuka, quelque peu tirée de sa songerie.

La demoiselle à l'auburn chevelure leva la tête vers le plafond avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« J'ai prise tout ce qu'il me fallait ; ça me suffit amplement. »

Un silence défila. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent là, plongées dans un mystérieux mutisme. Anzu scrutait avec inquiétude les orbes gemmes de son amie.

« Shizuka, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », s'enquit-elle, posant une main furtive sur son épaule.

La demoiselle aux roussâtres cheveux porta un regard las vers sa campagne.

« Moi ? Mais tout va bien ! »

L'auburn Anzu ne semblait guère convaincue de cette réponse. Compatissante, elle serra la main laiteuse de son amie, et lui dit :

« On dirait bien que ça ne doit pas aller fort avec Seto. »

« En fait, il s'agit surtout de ma famille », répondit la rousse avec un soupir de tristesse, « Je me sens quel que peu lointaine d'elle depuis que je vis avec lui… »

Anzu scruta le sol. Elle savait combien Shizuka aimait ses proches. Mais sa relation avec Seto Kaiba l'empêchait néanmoins de les voir ; bien sûr il lui arrivait de rendre visite — ou même de passer la nuit, comme elle venait de le faire, ce jour-ci — à sa mère et à son grand frère, Jonouchi, mais c'était une chose plutôt rare …

Qui puis était, Kaiba et Jono étaient incroyablement brouillés entre eux ; surtout après la…petite…dispute. Triste …

« Mais tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre. », conclut songeusement Shizuka, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Oui. »

La demoiselle Mazaki se mit progressivement à songer à sa propre situation avec l'ancien Pharaon ; appelé également Yami. Rêveuse, elle compara leur rapports et échanges avec ceux de Shizuka et de Kaiba et les trouva bien pauvres …  
Avant Anzu passaient d'abord les Duels de Monstres dans les préoccupations de Yami ; ça, elle le savait bien, ce qui expliquait aussi beaucoup de choses , pourquoi il ne lui parlait que de ça depuis un certain temps.

Il ne fut noms de cartes ou tactiques pus ou moins astucieuses qui ne passa dans la moindre de leurs discussions ; au grand désespoir de la brunette.

Yami, après avoir déclaré au reste du groupe qu'il désirait de tout son cœur oublier son passé et rester avec eux pour l'éternité, avait avoué à la jeune fille les tendres sentiment qui le liait à elle. Ces premières étreintes, ces premiers baisers, elle ne les oublieraient jamais.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par la blonde Mai revenant de ses courses, guillerette.

« Et depuis tout ce temps, vous étiez à ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez, les filles ! il y avait des soldes partout ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence.

Anzu se leva et s'étira comme un chat, après de longues heures de sommeil.

« Je commençais à m'ankyloser ! »

.

* * *

« Jonouchi ! », apostropha une voix derrière le dos du garçon, se baladant un peu dans la rue.

Etonné, il se retourna. Yami s'approcha de lui en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Sais-tu où sont parties les filles ? Je ne retrouve plus Anzu, pourtant, il me semble avoir regardé partout. »

Le Pharaon émit un faible soupir. Jono écarquilla les yeux puis se tourna complètement vers son ami.

« Elle ne t'a pas dit ? Elles sont parties faire du shopping ! »

Le tricolore scruta un instant le sol puis regarda le blond.

« Merci. »

.

* * *

Onze heures et demie ; école primaire de School High Land. La sonnerie sonnait, signe que c'était l'heure de se ranger pour la cantine. Mokuba Kaiba se donnait à cœur joie. Racontant à ses petits camarades ce qui se passait à la Kaiba Corp ; lesquels écoutaient avec la plus grande attention.

« Hier encore, nous avons rencontrés quelques problèmes ; un individu avait tenté de pirater notre système mais mon frère est un professionnel ! Il a réglé a en un rien de temps ! »

L'élève Maki Eikuta leva le bras en signe d'une profonde indifférence.

« Tout ça, c'est des bobards, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

« Ah ouais ! Mon frère est l'un des plus grands hackers du Japon ! », se récria Mokuba, poings serrés.

Eikuta toisa le garçon sur un air de dédain et poussa une interjection ironique, narquois. La petite Mandie Okley posa une main sur l'épaule de Mokuba.

« T'inquiètes pas, Mokuba, moi j'te crois ! »

« Au fait, est-ce que c'est vrai ce que l'on dit de ton frère, Kaiba ? Est-ce qu'il est myope ? »

Mokuba frotta son doigt sous son nez avec espièglerie.

« Mouais … un petit problème dû à des ondes de chocs lors d'un duel… »

Et s'en suivit une longue discussion dans laquelle le petit Kaiba racontait les…. exploits chevaleresques de son grand frère, ponctuée de quelques réflexions des plus censées aux plus débiles de ses camarades.


	5. Souvenirs

**Chapitre V**

.  


Souvenirs

* * *

_._

_._

_Normal POV_

_.  
_

Déjà onze heures et la foule semblait croître au fur et à mesure… Mais Jono-uchi préféra se concentrer davantage sur le dur duel qu'il était présentement en train de mener … Récapitulons ; il ne lui restait plus que 750_ life points_, son monstre présent sur le terrain avait été cruellement affaibli par le retournement d'une carte piège… Atem était décidément coriace !

- Un dernière volonté, Pharaon? » lança ce dernier, devenu particulièrement goguenard par l'expression du Pharaon.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Il me reste encore quatre cartes en mains et je compte bien m'en servir …!

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Soit.

- J'active ma carte _Marmite d'avidité, _je peux donc tirer deux cartes de mon jeu ! Et…

Ledit Atem s'interrompit en voyant, du haut de son arène, trois jeunes et belles filles débarquer dans la salle d'arcades. Reconnaissant parmi elles une certaine brunette qu'il connaissait bien ; le jeune homme sourit.

- Bonjour, Anzu.

- Atem ?...

Il se retourna, faisant face à son adversaire ; lui promettant de bien vite terminer ce duel. Ce dernier s'avéra être très long ; Anzu se contenta d'observer avec attention Atem, essayant de rappeler de la première fois.

Combien de temps leur avait-il fallu pour qu'ils se découvrent l'un à l'autre leurs sentiments ?

Combien de jours s'étaient déroulés ?

Cela remonte à peu près deux, trois mois auparavant ; peu de temps que tout commença quand se nouèrent des relations intimes entre certaines personnes.  
Commençons du côté de la frêle et douce Shizuka ; bien après la grande confrontation entre nos deux grands héros Yugi et Atem.

Notre bien aimée rouquine était, vous le devinez certainement, follement éprise d'un certain président directeur général d'une grande corporation, aux yeux bleus polaires ; mais par timidité ou quelque autre sentiment de peur, cette dernière fuyait immanquablement chaque fois qu'il se présentait ; ou rougissait à n'en plus finir, sous les yeux ébahis de Honda et d'Otogi…

« Tu devrais lui parler », lui avaient conseillé Anzu et Mai qui ne tardèrent pas à deviner la nature de ces comportements étranges.

Et de lui seriner la même phrase jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se résolût à agir.  
C'était lors d'une belle journée d'hiver ; quand régnaient le froid et la belle ambiance de Noël, où Shizuka avait vu, à tout hasard, une jolie souris d'ordinateur ergonomique avec repose poignets ; dans un espace multimédia d'un grand centre commercial.  
Elle s'était rappelée aussitôt les cals aux deux mains de Kaiba, sans doute dû à l'utilisation intempestive de la souris…

Elle profita d'une précédente excursion en ville avec son frère ; qui tenait beaucoup à s'offrir quelques friandises ; pour le lui présenter.

C'était au moins la sixième (ou la septième) fois que leurs chemins se croisaient… Kaiba fut surpris mais finit par se accepter. Après tout ne bénéficiait-il pas gratuitement de nouveau matériel ?...

Un silence s'était installé. Shizuka était gênée ; elle désirait lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots semblaient refuser de quitter sa bouche. Lui, se montrait taciturne, comme d'habitude…

Un 'merci' fut rapidement envoyé, suivit alors le départ du bel adonis.

Shizuka esquissa un faible sourire quand il partit. Heureuse de faire le premier pas. _'Merci'_, ce mot lui était doux à son cœur, ce fut leur première et réelle interaction…

Elle ne le revit plus après un bon moment. Peut-être quatre semaines ; donc un mois… Un mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue. Un mois que ces belles étendues iceberg n'avaient croisé son regard vert noisette.  
La timidité avait fait place à la ferveur.

Consciente des sentiments de son amie, Anzu Mazaki avait décidé de concocter un plan. Qui marcha à merveille, puisque les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent, une semaine plus tard…Dès lors se suivit de nombreuses et fréquentes entrevues entre ce qu'on pouvait appeler le feu et la glace.

Kaiba était d'un tempérament froid et fuyant, mais il finit, grâce aux magiques vertus de l'amour à devenir plus… chaleureux, tendre et passionné envers sa demoiselle, produisant au passage quelques réflexions douteuses provenant de la part de deux individus…. En ne tenant compte des autres admiratrices !

Car notre châtain bien aimé était pour une grande majorité de la gente féminine l'archétype de la perfection masculine.  
Shizuka fut admirée, d'autres côtés, honnie ; mais cependant enviée de tous et surtout de toutes…

.

Du côté de Anzu et de Atem…

Toujours après le duel qui avait eu lieu entre ce dernier et son alter ego ; Yûgi, qui a perdu! Anzu semblait à la fois heureuse de ce que le double de l'adorable et petit Mutô restait, mais aussi malheureuse.

Malheureuse, car si Atem restait avec eux. Il resterait coincé dans cette poque pour cinq mille ans… Bien que ce dernier ait prétendu être toutefois heureux d'être avec ses amis pour l'éternité.

Il se passa bien des choses avant que l'auburn aux yeux azuréens se décide à faire le premier pas. Nombre 'd'aventures'… Par exemple, cette fois où Insector Haga avait refait surface avec son acolyte Rex Raptor et qu'ils avaient encore volé des jeux de cartes… Et celle où il fallait inventer un plan pour Kaiba et Shizuka se mettent enfin ensembles…

Mais cette dernière se rappellera toujours leur déclaration, comme s'il s'agissait de la veille…

Il était au moins midi. Un lundi de novembre; où blanchissaient les arbres, se raréfiaient la verte herbe des champs et des prés. Bref, c'était l'hiver. Anzu avait terminé sa semaine de travail au Burger World, mais n'avait pas reçue son salaire du mois. Cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'elle y travaillait, mais la somme qui lui permettrait de se rendre aux Etats-Unis pour accomplir son rêve n'était pas encore là…

Bien qu'elle ait eu l'impression qu'il se passerait bien des siècles avant qu'elle ne parte, la brunette n'en était pas moins déterminée.  
Elle se promenait actuellement près d'un petit lac gelé. Le spectacle était neige tombait en cristaux sur ses cheveux. Elle avait froid mais ne voulait pas rentrer. C'était trop beau.

La glace était décidément un bel élément…

« An-Anzu ? »

Elle serait certainement restée dans ses contemplations si une voix grave ne l'avait sortie de sa bulle de pensées.  
Yami ; Atem se tenait derrière elle, à quelques mètres ; grelottant de froid.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux.

- Oh, c'est toi ? »

- C'est la troisième fois que je vois la neige, sourit l'ancien pharaon. J'avoue que c'est très beau…

Il se frotta les mains, ; ses lèvres étaient gercées.

- Mais aussi très froid. »

Anzu sourit d'attendrissement. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait vu cela que trois fois. Les trois années où il était encore avec eux. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas encore habitué à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai. Il ne neigeait jamais en Egypte ! Nous n'avions pas besoin de chauffage !

Elle éclata de rire. Il grogna ; un tantinet gelé, pour ne pas dire totalement. Le froid avait aussi déposé quelques flocons sur la désordonnée chevelure de Atem. Anzu se repaissait à présent de ce spectacle…

- Mais étant donné que je vais passer toute l'éternité ici, je vais devoir m'y habituer, conclut l'ancien pharaon.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Quand une idée trotta dans la tête du jeune homme.

- C'est vraiment étrange de voir Kaiba comme cela ; il lui a suffit d'une petite déclaration pour changer complètement… il n'est plus glacial.

- Mais Kaiba a toujours quelque réserve, sauf avec Shizuka !

- Oui. »

Un autre ange passa. Ce silence était gênant pour la brune danseuse. Atem l'avait regardée un instant, pour détourner son regard rubis vers le lac. A chacune de ses expirations sortait un petit souffle glacé.

- Atem… Je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose…

Il dirigea aussitôt ses regards vers elle. Elle rougit ; et sortit tant bien que mal de son sac à main une petite boite recouverte de papier cadeau. Atem écarquilla les yeux et remercia son amie. Après l'avoir déballé, il découvrit, sous les yeux embarrassés de la jeune fille, un cadre resserrant dan ses multiples entrelacs une photo de Yûgi, Honda, Jono-uchi, Otogi, Bakura, Anzu, Shizuka, Mai et lui-même.

- …C'est très joli, Anzu, merci ; lâcha-t-il, au sortir de quelques secondes.

- Il faut que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, nous seront toujours là pour t'aider et te soutenir, Atem. »

- Et je vous en remercie chaleureusement, conclut-il en souriant.

Anzu se tut. Pourquoi ne cessait-elle de toujours dire cela ? Elle voulait lui dire autre chose, qui était d'un autre ordre. La jeune fille rougit légèrement en y pensant. Atem le remarqua et s'en étonna.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Non… rien.

Il fixa le ciel, dont il trouva que la couleur était semblable celle des yeux de son amie. Anzu blêmit.

Elle le dit, elle le dit pas ? Que devait-elle faire à la fin ? L'auburn dévisagea aussi le ciel. Une grande inspiration et elle se décida…

- Atem…

Il la regarda, perplexe.

- Mmh… Oui ?

Elle agrippa sa main, pâle.

- Tu dois savoir quelque chose… Quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire…

Atem était plongé dans son doux regard azuréen. Elle allait le dire… Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ; et il saurait quoi lui répondre ! ... pour l'aider, l'ancien souverain égyptien emboîta gentiment ses doigts dans les siens, espérant lui communiquer la chaleur dont elle avait besoin.  
Elle se tut, au grand dam du jeune homme. Sans doute, la timidité…

Des larmes débordaient des yeux de Anzu. La tristesse de ne pas pouvoir parler, délivrer tous ses sentiments…

Atem se pencha alors vers son oreille et de lui chuchoter doucement…

- Tes sentiments pour moi ? Ces sentiments qui depuis bien longtemps sont plus que de l'amitié ? et toi, tu dois savoir que je ressens exactement la même chose pour ta personne, Anzu. Merci, ton aide et ton soutien m'ont beaucoup aidé au cours de mes périples »

Il lui tenait l'épaule. Anzu était érubescente. Et ce furent bientôt les actes après les paroles. Atem lui porta un regard interrogateur qui semblait lui demander quelque chose ; mais elle savait ce qu'était _ce_ quelque chose, et hocha doucement la tête ; les lèvres courbées en sourire timide, et les joues cramoisies.

Alors, il approcha imperceptiblement sa bouche de la sienne. Se fit ensuite un imminent impact. Doux, léger, presque aérien. Atem fit glisser une main le long de son dos pour ensuite rejoindre sa taille, tandis qu'une autre allait gentiment caresser sa chevelure auburn. Anzu gémit et y répondit ensuite.

Ils ne se dirent aucun mot. Leurs échanges valaient bien mieux que tout un discours. Des flocons de neige tombaient doucement sur leurs cheveux. Mais peu importait. Anzu était aux anges ; et Atem tout simplement heureux.

Il se détacha d'elle, à regrets, et prit du bout des doigts une larme qui n'avait cessé de couler le long de sa joue.

- Il va falloir nous quitter.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard baigné de tendresse et de larmes. Plus de larmes de tristesse, mais celles de l'émotion, du bonheur.

Ils se quittèrent finalement. S'étant promis de se revoir le jour prochain…

.

.

Tandis que Shizuka tentait de consoler son frère en proie à une grande frustration ; Anzu alla chèrement serrer la main du grand gagnant.

- Encore une fois félicitations ! »

- Merci, Anzu, mais où étais-tu passée ? je t'aie cherchée partout ! »

La demoiselle Mazaki dévisagea tendrement son petit ami de ses yeux bleu azuré.

- Apparemment non, puisque tu ne m'a pas vue à l'entrée principale de la ville. J'étais partie effectuer quelques courses avec elles.

Atem sourit.

- Je voudrais passer l'après-midi avec toi, ma douce.

- pourquoi pas ? j'ai acheté ce dont j'avais besoin… C'est d'accord !

* * *

**.**

_Alors alors ? Je veux tout savoir, ça vous a plues ? J'ai prise pas mal de plaisir à relater la déclaration Atem/Anzu, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (smile) Et pour répondre à la question de certaines, c'est vrai que Yami se comporte en parfait macho quelque fois vis-à-vis de notre petite brunette, mais elle représente tout de même plus qu'une simple personne pour lui ; il l'aime quand même, na !_

_Après cela, je voudrais parler de quelque chose de précis ; à propos du signe astrologique de ce cher Yami.  
Selon vous, quel était-il, lorsqu'il était dan son propre corps, en tant que Pharaon ?  
Moi, j'ai lu pas mal de trucs sur les signes du zodiaque, et je pense que notre souverain préféré est sous le signe du scorpion ; tout comme Kaiba et Mai. Parce que ses traits de caractère correspondent tout à fait avec ceux du scorpion…_

_Mais n'hésitez pas non plus à me donner votre avis là-dessus._

_Sinon, je vous plein de bisous et vous encourage vous aussi à continuer vos fics respectives._

_A la prochaine !_


	6. Ensemble

**Chapitre VI**

**.  
**

Ensemble

.

* * *

.

_Normal POV _

_.  
_

Dans le silence pâteux du matin, tournait machinalement une cuillère dans un déplacement circulaire, produisant quelques ondes dans une étendue chocolatée ; imprégnée du mouvement que lui donnait une main d'enfant. De grands yeux lilas encore endormis ; une chevelure électrique et tricolore en bataille ; à onze heures, Yugi Mutô venait de se réveiller ; encore fatigué. Ce sommeil encore pesant sur lui était dû à une pratique scolaire prolongée …

Là ; il dégustait lentement son déjeuner, un coude sous le menton, en guise d'appui. Le garçon s'humecta les lèvres. Se rendit compte qu'il devait se dépêcher car Rebecca l'attendait. Ils s'étaient fixés rendez-vous non loin de midi au centre commercial ; cette dernière devait faire des emplettes…

Le garçon accéléra alors le mouvement et termina rapidement son repas du matin. Se doucha à la hâte et enfila ses vêtements habituels.

« Je pars ; Grand-père ! », lança-t-il en dévalant prestement les escaliers. Lequel acquiesça avec un sourire en coin de la bouche.

Midi moins dix. Shizuka cheminait distraitement; tenant de la barbe à papa à la main ; l'autre tenait des sachets contenant des vêtements ; et quelques peluches miniatures. Elle avait achetée tout ce dont elle nécessitait, et ressentait à présent le besoin de rentrer chez elle ; à savoir chez sa mère…

Mai et Anzu ? Parties passer le reste de la journée avec leurs petits amis respectifs…

La rousse respira profondément ; _seule_, elle avait prévue d'aller passer tout l'après-midi dans sa chambre…

Passés des boulevards, quelques croisements de rues, Shizuka marchait toujours ; sans se presser ; des passants lui coupèrent le passage pour traverser la ruelle qu'elle franchissait.

La jeune fille entra, au bout de quelques minutes dans un parc pour enfant. Celui où elle avait l'habitude d'y aller pour se détendre, en observant quelque fois des enfants jouer.

Shizuka s'assit sur une balançoire et se laissa aller tranquillement. Elle finit par sentir que quelque chose vibrait dans sa poche. Fourrant sa main dans sa poche, elle en sortit son portable de couleur rose. L'objet avait reçu un nouveau message.

_'Retourne-toi.'_**  
**

Etranges paroles. Shizuka se demandait de qui pouvait-il provenir.

La rousse affecta un sourire amusé et tâcha d'oublier le vague sentiment de solitude et de rancœur qui l'accompagnait. Elle finit par pivoter sa tête de quelques degrés et le découvrit.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Surprise, mais heureuse. Deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules. La jeune rousse élargit le faible sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Seto se pencha vers elle et Shizuka frémit. La main qui reposait à présent sur ses omoplates glissa lentement à sa taille. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Tendre impact qui s'intensifia lorsque Shizuka y répondit fiévreusement ; en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du châtain. A bout de souffle, ils vinrent à se séparer. Des lèvres ; mais pas de yeux. Vert noisette continuellement rivé dans Bleu Iceberg.

Shizuka s'émut.

- Seto, je … »

- Bonjour les tourtereaux ! » lança avec alacrité une voix masculine.

Elle avait prononcée ces deux mots sans pouvoir continuer. Car Honda et Jono, accompagné de Mai avaient débarqué sans aucune discrétion. Honda souriait niaisement. Shizuka déglutit avec moult difficultés.

Seto se détacha rapidement de la rouquine. Laquelle sentit qu'il était redevenu ce froid et distant Kaiba …

Elle pouvait donc dire au revoir au tendre et passionné Seto.

- Que voulez-vous ? »

Dure et glaciale était la voix du châtain. Si différente de l'autre; c'est-à-dire, quelques minutes auparavant.

Jonouchi fusilla Kaiba du regard.

- Oh rien, nous passions par ici alors… Désolés de vous avoir dérangés », intervint subitement Mai en capturant le bras du blond querelleur pour l'entraîner ailleurs.

- Mai ! voulut protester ce dernier ; mais se ravisa en découvrant le visage de la jeune femme.

- Allons-y ! répliqua la blonde en lançant une œillade connivente à Shizuka qui ne manqua pas de rougir…comme d'habitude.

Au terme d'un moment, Honda se résolut à suivre le couple ; déjà au loin ; sous l'interpellation de Mai.

- Rentrons chez moi, invita Seto ; emprisonnant la blanche main de la jeune rousse.

Laquelle sourit en hochant de la tête. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

.

* * *

Yûgi et Rebecca s'était déjà rencontré au centre commercial. Ayant effectué leurs courses, ils entreprenaient une longue promenade au sein de la grande surface. Tenant une multitude de sachet contenant des vêtements Yugi rayonnait de joie ; quoi q'un peu désireux de voir les autres…

- Oh Yuginou, regarde cette jolie robe ! s'exclamait immanquablement la petite blonde à lunettes devant chaque magasin.

S'en suivait alors un long essayage de vêtement ; en plus de la robe en question…

Yugi en était las. Car en plus de conseiller Rebecca sur ses choix, il devait aussi payer… A ce rythme-là, le jeune homme était ruiné en moins d'une heure !

Mais timide, il n'osait protester.

Assis sur une chaise, près d'une cabine d'essayage où s'habillait Rebecca, le garçon aux doux yeux lilas patientait. Quand il aperçut alors Atem, entrant avec Anzu. Certainement venus pour faire la même chose ! car de même que lui, le pharaon portait dans ses mains bon nombre de sachets plastiques.

- Yugi ?

Anzu furetait dans les moindres recoins de la boutique, à la recherche d'habits tandis que son ami allait s'asseoir à côtés de Yugi.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? s'enquit Atem.

- Au moins deux heures ! plaisanta le garçon en riant amèrement. Décidément !...

L'ancien souverain égyptien posa sa tête sur le mur, fixant le plafond.

- je désirais passer le reste de la journée avec Anzu, mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle allait courir les boutiques ! pourtant elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait achetée tout ce dont elle avait besoin…

- Les filles sont inconstantes, concéda Yugi.

- Oui, sourit Atem.

Rebecca sortit finalement de la cabine. Habillée d'une toge romaine couleur chair, elle s'était amusée à ramener sa masse blonde en un chignon désordonné.

- Comment me trouve-tu ?... Atem ? s'exclamait-elle en découvrant l'autre jeune homme.

Lequel lui retourna un sourire amusé.

- Euh… tu es superbe, bégaya Yugi, embarrassé.

Atem ne s'en amusait que davantage.

La journée était bien commencée, se réjouit-il intérieurement. Oui, chaque couple était ensemble ; mis à part les quelques exceptions comme Otogi et Honda qui jouaient aux chaperons.


	7. Alone

**Chapitre VII **

**.  
**

Seuls

.

* * *

_._

_Anzu POV _

_.  
_

Quelle jupe magnifique ! Je me contorsionnai avec plaisir de tous les côtés pour mieux la contempler. Le temps d'enfiler le haut brillant qui allait avec, je débusquais de la cabine d'essayage pour me montrer avec sur moi la huitième merveille du monde.

- Anzu ! » surgit la voix enfantine de Rebecca.  
Je lui souris en tournant alors sur moi-même en un geste théâtral.

- Alors, comment suis-je ? », m'enquis-je, radieuse.

- Superbe, concéda mon Atem qui me considérait des pieds à la tête ; un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentis d'autant plus heureuse.

Yûgi ; content; plissa ses yeux en forme d'accents circonflexes. Rebecca demanda à son tour l'avis général sur sa nouvelle trouvaille.

- Hum, eh bien, ce n'est pas mal non plus.

- Qu'importe la tenue, Anzu ; fit Atem en se levant ; tu reste toujours belle.

Agréable remarque. Rougissons.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? »

- Je ne le pense pas, Anzu, j'en suis certain ; répliqua-t-il en prenant doucement ma main. Maintenant ; que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma histoire de faire passer le temps ?

- Oui, c'est entendu. Mais avant allons prendre ma jupe ! »

Dix mille yens ! c'était bien ce qu'avait coûté le prix de ma nouvelle acquisition. Etant donné la capacité plutôt réduite du budget de Atem ; je dus moi-même verser la somme restante pour compléter le montant exorbitant (violation totale de la coutume où c'était l'homme qui toujours payait !) Et nous partîmes, laissant seuls Yûgi et Rebecca.

- Anzu, risqua Atem ; après la somme que j'ai dû verser pour ta jupe, je ne pense plus avoir les moyens pour le cinéma . . . »

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il me reste encore un peu d'argent . . . »

Je fouillai, tout en parlant, et ayant extirpé mon porte-monnaie du sac, je me rendis compte que j'avais juste la somme nécessaire pour la séance d'une seule personne... Nous étions justes devant le cinéma. Ayant pris connaissance du problème, Atem se résigna. Quelque peu, peu désarçonné par cette nouvelle, il se résigna en me proposant de m'y rendre seule.

* * *

.

_Normal POV _

_.  
_

« Doll City » était le nom du film que Anzu allait visionner si elle s'était rendue au cinéma. A vrai dire, elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le regarder. « Anzu ! », résonna une voix derrière elle, alors qu'elle se rendait au dehors pour rejoindre Atem. Marek entrait dans l'endroit accompagné d'une joyeuse gamine au teint mat.

- Si tu veux regarder un film, les horaires sont à 18 heures et quelques. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, désabusé :

- Ah ? Je pensais que 'Doll City' passait maintenant . . . »

Anzu, faisant de même :  
- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix ; il fallait que j'accompagne Sita au cinéma ; Isis était trop chargée pour s'en occuper. . .

Sita. . . C'était le nom de l'enfant né de l'idylle entre Isis et Rishid. Agée de quatre ans, cette petite fille possédait la joie de vivre et les beaux yeux verts de son père. En outre d'un petit corps rond et potelé, elle avait également une jolie chevelure noir corbeau qui lui tombait avec apesanteur sur les épaules. Le temps de la saluer, Anzu repartit au dehors sous le regard envieux de Marek.

* * *

.

_Atem POV _

_.  
_

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge des arcades. Quinze heures et demie. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle était partie. Je sortis une carte de la poche de mon pantalon. 'Amitié étincelante'. C'était la carte qu'Anzu m'avait donné : il s'agissait decelle dont elle s'était servie au Royaume des duellistes pour aider Yûgi à gagner le château de Pegasus. Je la revoyais encore debout, sur l'arène, livrant une bataille acharnée contre Mai.

Je regarde devant moi. En ce moment, toute la ville était baignée de la chaude lumière du soleil. Je n'avais nullement l'envie d'attendre une heure et demie ainsi. Je m'apprêtai à partir pour le salon d'arcades de Domino quand soudain une main agrippa mon épaule nue. Je me retournai.

Un joli visage familier encadré de cheveux bruns me faisait face.

- J'ai décidé de partir, le film était trop nul.

- Vraiment ? Et où veux-tu donc aller maintenant ?

Elle regarda au ciel, semblant y chercher quelque réponse, puis riva à nouveau son regard azuré dans le mien.

- Si nous allions chez Jono-uchi et Shizuka ? J'ai entendu qu'ils y rentraient à cette heure… »

Le temps de lui hocher la tête, je me dirigeai vers la maison des Jonouchi avec elle.

.


	8. Et le temps passe

_Kikoo ! Désolée pour le retard, c'est qu'Internet m'ayant 'lâchée', je n'ai hélas pu updater ce site depuis quelque temps … Vous me pardonnerez, hein ? Lol Et ayant comblée juste au quart ma folie du Yami x Oc dans 'Dear mother', voici mon premier ptit Yami x Téa posté -_

_Remerciements à Melzart, La petite Anzu - Laluna, Joana Melodya, Anzuchan, Sscorpion, et MakeASecret pour leur charmantes reviews, qui me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur. Et sachez que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous concerne les styles d'écritures et présentations de fictions lol .  
-._

* * *

**& Bonne lecture &  
**

**

* * *

**

**Un Ice boy aux lunettes**

-  
**-  
Chapitre VIII :** _**& Mixed Shipping &**_

_Et le temps passe…_

-  
-

_& Normal POV &._

- Quelle journée ! . . . quand je pense au lycée demain … » Shizuka Jono-uchi étendit ses bras ankylosés, siégeant sur le fauteuil en cuir qu'occupait habituellement son amant ; d'accoudoir de marbre, et d'un dossier ferme et moelleux à la fois.

- Une semaine de vacances ne te suffisaient donc pas ? », glissa sarcastiquement Seto Kaiba, en jetant un bref regard vers la jolie rousse.

- Non . . . surtout que je sais que nous ne nous reverrons pas souvent.

Dans les dernières pâleurs de la journée se dessinaient délicieusement les traits d'un brun qui essuyait avec soin les verres de lunettes. Shizuka ébaucha un sourire, malgré la déplaisante perspective d'une longue journée à l'école. Regardait le visage contracté par l'effort de Kaiba, forçant devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Amusée, l'adolescente admit une fois de plus que le port que cette paire de lunettes n'affectait en rien la beauté de ce brun aux yeux polaires; au contraire, ces dernières lui conféraient quelque charme . . . l'air d'un intellectuel amateur de mathématiques et de sciences physiques. . .  
La demoiselle se leva pour aller se poster juste derrière lui. Et vint alors l'immanquable phrase lâchée d'une traite :

- Je suis très occupé. »Venant d'un Seto absorbé par le travail, ce n'était guère étonnant.  
Mais il en fallait plus que cela pour réfréner les intentions d'une Jono-uchi mutine.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! »

Il poussa un grognement, flairant quelque facétie de la part de Shizuka. Dans un rire, celle-ci tira ses lunettes, dans le but de les lui enlever, taquine; quand une main leste vint à la saisir par la taille pour la faire se retrouver assise sur les genoux du directeur ? tout s'étant passé en une fraction de demi-seconde ?

- A quoi t'attendais-tu, Jono-uchi ?, susurra-t-il, sérieux.  
Elle éclata de rire.

Il sourit malgré lui, réduisant au silence sa belle au moyen d'un baiser violent et possessif, faisant sensuellement errer sa main sur la cuisse frétillante d'une Shizuka pleinement émoustillée. Laquelle soupira quand il l'éjecta brusquement et se retourna vers son ordinateur.La jeune fille attendit.

Apparemment, il n'y tenait pas tant que cela. . .

Du moins, peut-être pas pour l'instant.

-  
-

* * *

-  
_&Atem POV&_

_-_

Ayant franchis plusieurs mètres de rues, carrefours et multitudes de maisons, nous arrivâmes enfin chez Jono-uchi et sa sœur. Pendant tout le trajet, Anzu s'était plu à tripoter les mèches blondes qui me tombaient le long du visage ? d'habitude, c'était l'une des choses que je détestais qu'on me fît ? mais. . . C'était bien parce que c'était elle !  
Agacé de cette sournoise taquinerie, je pressai le bouton de la sonnerie qui s'offrait à moi.

Cette dernière émit alors un son plutôt strident dont le son était proche de celui du carillon. S'ouvrit la porte pour laisser place à une tête ovale encadrée de courts cheveux châtain : Madame Wheeler ; et la main assassine qui s'aventurait dans mes cheveux se retira rapidement. . .

- Bonjour !, s'écria-t-elle, mâtine ; venez-vous de loin ? venez, entrez vite ! Justement, je devais partir pour le bureau. . . »

De nous entraîner jovialement vers l'intérieur en arborant un sourire tiré jusqu'aux coins des oreilles. Suite aux dernières politesses de coutume, la mère de mon ami s'en alla ; nous laissant ainsi momentanément seuls.

- Génial !, me glissa malicieusement Anzu. Nous pouvons donc reprendre nos activités .

- Anzu, je t'en prie. . .

Mais ses doigts avides de contact physique avaient déjà pris possession de mon torse. Tandis que mes joues s'imprégnaient d'une mystérieuse chaleur, ses lèvres vinrent à saisir le lobe de mon oreille pour se livrer dans un jeu des plus étranges. Quelle mouche la piquait donc ? Malgré toutes ces années d'expérience, je ne savais décrire cet embarras, cette peur. . . Peur de quoi ? Toutes les femmes que j'avaient connu dans ma vie antérieure. . .  
Elle blottit sa chevelure brune contre mon cou, et je la pris instinctivement aux épaules. Leva ses yeux azurés vers moi? je m'aperçus alors qu'elle rougissait ? et murmura : « J'ai tant envie. . . »

Ne put continuer ses paroles, car retentirent les voix de Jono-uchi, et de Mai, qui semblaient comme des souffles, tant elles furent basses. Tout à coup, surgirent les deux blonds.

- Yami, Anzu ? », commença Jono-uchi, dont les joues étaient teintées d'une étrange couleur rosée.  
Mai de même.

- Nous voulions vous rendre une petite visite. . . », fit Anzu. - Je vois cela, répondit Mai, avec une lueur malicieuse dans son regard. Avaient-ils entendu ?. . .

* * *

_&Yûgi POV&_

_-  
_  
_'Rebecca, pitié. . .'_, pensai-je, alors qu'elle se dandinait pour la énième fois dans une autre robe. Son visage rayonnait de gaieté, tandis que le mien se teintait d'un profond dépit. Une éternité ! Cela faisait à présent une éternité que nous étions dans la même boutique ! Je contemplai avec lassitude l'horloge, regardable à loisir ; adossé contre mon siège. En vérité, ce n'était que trois bonnes heures et demie que nous restions ici, mais durant tout ce temps où je n'avais à ne rien faire si ce n'était que dire à Rebecca d'un ton las :  
« Tu es magnifique. » à chacun de ses essais, le temps semblait se dérouler dans la plus extrême lenteur. Mais je ne pouvais ne rien dire ; à cause de cette timidité légendaire. . .

- Kawaii ! Regarde ça, Yûgi ! n'est-ce pas magnifique. . . » ;Mon poing soutenant ma tête lourde, je regardai à nouveau dans sa direction, attendant le venue inespérée de quelque miracle. Quand soudain. . .

« Désolée, mais la boutique va malheureusement fermer ! »

J'éprouvai un mal fou à réprimer une exclamation de joie, trop heureux pour découvrir l'expression attristée de ma charmante amie.  
Elle, de s'écrier :

- Déjà ? Comme c'est dommage, mais bon. . . - Rentrons ! fis-je joyeusement en étirant dans la mesure du possible mes bras ankylosés.  
Elle porta alors ses regards sur moi. Je lui souris. Vint aussitôt me serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement dans ses bras. - Le plus terrible est que demain, c'est l'école ! Promets-moi de bientôt me revoir ! »

Tremblant intérieurement à l'idée de revivre ces heures d'ennui, je balbutiai que oui, dès que possible. Elle plissa ses yeux en forme d'accents circonflexes.

- Tu me ramène chez moi, Amour ? »  
Mais la question ne se posait même pas. Accrochant mon bras, elle m'entraîna vers la sortie. . .

-

* * *

_&Normal POV &_

_-_

- Anzu, appela Jono-uchi ; y avait-il des choses à faire pour demain ? La brunette quitta à regrets l'étreinte chaude de son ami Atem pour se livrer dans la parfaite restitution des devoirs à faire du lendemain. Plus elle parlait, plus se creusait sur le visage du blond une expression hagarde.

- . . . Et je suppose naturellement que tu n'as fait aucun de tout cela ; me trompe-je ?, termina Anzu avec un sourire taquin.

- Kuso ! Qu'est-ce je vais faire ? Anzu, il faut à tout prix que tu m'aides !, grogna Jono-uchi, en prenant les mains de l'auburn dans les siennes.

- Tu ne fais jamais rien et comptes ainsi sur Anzu pour t'aider ? », souligna sarcastiquement Atem en attirant la brunette vers lui. Laisse-tomber. Vois-tu, elle est à moi !

- Laisse-la tranquille, espèce de fainéant ! rugit Mai, les mains sur les hanches. - Tu n'arrivera décidément à rien ! lança un Honda goguenard, surgissant de nulle part.

- Merci beaucoup, les amis ! lâcha le blond amèrement.

Eux, de lui lancer avec un sourire :

« De rien, Jono-uchi ! » ; phrase qui fit grogner le concerné.

Et la soirée continua. Empreinte de douceur, elle guidait chaleureusement la bande dans une gaieté sans pareille. Hormis peut-être pour Jono-uchi livrant une acharnée course contre la montre en s'attaquant à ses devoirs, et Honda qui se demandait où était Shizuka, et songea avec bien de dépit qu'elle devait passer la nuit chez quelque président de multinationale

--

. . . .. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. . . . . . . . . . . . . .-.-.-.-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .-.-.-.-. . . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Vocabulaire (Puisque nous sommes au Japon, alors autant causer japonais xD)

'Kawaii'--) Désigne ce qui est mignon, joli 'Kuso' --) … merde. (Et merci, Angel! lol)  
. . . . . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. . . . . . . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. . . . . . . . . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. . . -

--

* * *

**. . . à suivre**

* * *

-  
-

_Le retour au lycée, dur dur ! Les réveils matinaux, les devoirs, les matières assommantes. . . Lol J'ai vraiment fait fort là Ces pauvres personnages n'ont pas eu de chance d'être tombé sous ma main... ainsi que sous les vôtres XD à chaque fois que j'écris du SilentShipping, j'ai toujours peur de faire un Seto trop tendre, donc OOC --" Et puis qu'en pensez-vous du coup de Atem ayant déjà connu d'autres femmes avant Anzu ? Je l'ai fait en espérant ajouter une petite touche de sensualité Sinon j'ai été beaucoup étonnée de découvrir que le signe astrologique de Yami était Gémeaux, comme Yûgi ; moi qui pensais qu'il était Scorpion… lol -_

_**Maintenant, je tiens à vous parler de très graves maladies très contagieuses et beaucoup répandues sur ce site ; dans ce chapitre, je commencerai par celle de la « Toxico-Kaibamania » :  
Nom : vous l'avez bien entendue, c'est la Toxico-Kaibamania !**_

_**Particularités :** Ses victimes sont toutes de sexe féminin ! Chronique, elle peut frapper là où s'y attend le moins, par exemple, en regardant de superbes fan arts sur le personnage Seto Kaiba_

_**Symptômes :**_ _Voici quelques symptômes annonciateurs, si vous vous découvrez l'un d'entre eux, courez vite vous faire désintoxiquer !_

**1)- Vous vous mettez soudainement à baver quand passe près de vous quelque individu aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns ?**

2)- Souvent, il vous prend-il d'appeler étrangement votre petit frère Mokuba ? .

**3)- Vous dédaignez les petits blonds prétentieux et les appelez 'Médor' ?**

4)- Arrivez-vous à rester cinq jours sans avoir devant vos yeux quelque fan art ou image de Seto Kaiba ?

5)- Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous prendre de passion sur les anciens prêtres égyptiens ? .

_Voilà ! XD_

_Et la prochaine fois, je parlerai de la 'Temuclérose' ; je ne dis rien de plus, histoire de ne pas gâcher la surprise_

_Sur ce je vais vous laisser, les amis ; n'ayant autre à dire que j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n' hésitez pas à me laisser quelque commentaire ; ce n'est pas demander la lune, j'espère._

_Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic et à bientôt !_

Regenerating Fire.


	9. Rentrée scolaire et gros ennuis

_J'ai beaucoup tardé mais voilà enfin la suite de la fic ! Elle est très courte, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez Le manque d'idées, ça ne pardonne pas XD Bonne lecture à toutes !_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Setolover: **On dit 'J'ai aimé ça'; je suis ravie de savoir que ma fic t'a accrochée :-) merci de ta reviewet à bientôt!

* * *

**Un Ice boy aux lunettes**

* * *

::: ╬▬▬◊◊▬▬ ╬:**::….**

**-**

**CHAPITRE 9 – **Rentrée scolaire et gros ennuis en perspective.

-

::: ╬▬▬◊◊▬▬ ╬:**::….**

-

-

Quand Seto Kaiba se réveilla, le réveil de son immense chambre n'affichait encore que cinq heures du matin. Plusieurs formes indéfinies dansèrent devant lui lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Une migraine taquine vint s'installer dans sa tête qu'il prit entre ses mains durant quelques secondes. Une fois que son mal de tête fut quelque peu calmé, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait bougé de la veille si ce n'était que Shizuka, durant son sommeil, était venue se mettre en travers du lit. Repoussant lentement le corps de la jeune fille, il se leva, se dirigea vers la sortie de son immense chambre avec beaucoup de difficultés, à cause des murs qui n'arrêtaient pas de charger sur lui. Pestant encore contre la porte de la salle des bains qui se plaisait à le fuir, le châtain réussit enfin à pénétrer dans les lieux d'ablutions.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête ?

En effet, la douleur revenait lui cogner durement les tempes. Et la main qu'il y avait appliquée ne put y remédier. Dès sorti de la douche, le président directeur général se promit d'ingurgiter une ou deux aspirines…

-

-

.▪o▬▬xXx▬▬▬▬▬**○**►♣◄**○**▬▬▬▬xXx▬▬o▪.

-

- YUGICHOU !

Sans même s'y être préparé, Yûgi Mutô se sentit tomber au sol sous la force d'un corps féminin. Des rires se firent entendre et vinrent résonner dans ses tympans déjà si éprouvés. Pauvre de lui ! Dire qu'il venait à peine de sortir du lit…

Malgré sa fatigue, il parvint à trouver des forces pour dire un mot :

- Rebecaaa !...

Quelle folie d'avoir oublié que la blonde à lunettes avait passé la nuit dans la boutique ! Il se serait caché. Tandis qu'il essayait de se dérober à ce débordement de passion, son grand-père arriva dans la salle à manger et bailla à s'en décocher a mâchoire.

- Bonjour, Yûgi, bonjour, Rebecca.

- Papy !…Au secou…

- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec ta copine, l'école va bientôt commencer, fit le vieil homme en marchant vers la cuisine.

- Papy ! … Elle m'étouff…

Sugoroku Mutô tendit l'oreille et sourit.

- Ah je vois, Monsieur est trop fatigué pour se préparer son déjeuner ! Il veut sa « bouffe » !

- Maintenant je vais te faire les chatouilles que tu n'as jamais eues, susurra malicieusement Rebecca Hawkins qui apprêtait déjà ses doigts.

Dans l'espoir d'échapper à la torture, le garçon se lève (car ayant enfin réussi à se sortir de l'étreinte de son amie) et se mit à courir à travers la maison. Sugoroku partit d'un éclat de rire. Ces jeux lui rappelaient lui dans sa jeunesse avec la grand-mère de Yûgi.

Passant devant la porte d'une chambre, ce dernier en profita pour s'y cacher. Son cœur fit plusieurs bonds quand il entendit la voix enfantine de Rebecca résonner dans les murs. Puis d'autres voix s'y mêlèrent :

- Atem ! Lève-toi ou nous arriverons en retard !

Sortant sa tête de derrière la porte, le rejeton Mutô reconnut la voix de Anzu et découvrit la jeune fille qui s'occupait à secouer l'ancien Pharaon comme un prunier. Peine perdue, car même un canon n'aurait suffit à réveiller Yami. Yûgi pouvait en témoigner, à cause des nombreux matins où il avait expérimenté la chose. Quoique…

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Anzu.

Se plaçant devant son ancien partenaire, il chuchota :

- Bakura est revenu…

- QUOI ?! cria le souverain en se redressant sur le lit, fixant du regard Yûgi avec stupéfaction.

- Maintenant que tu es enfin levé, n'oublie pas d'aller prendre le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres, dit la demoiselle Mazaki.

-

-

.▪o▬▬xXx▬▬▬▬▬○►♣◄○▬▬▬▬xXx▬▬o▪.

-

- Rhâaa quel dilemme ! Que faut-il choisir ?! La bleue ou la rouge ?!

Agitant deux chaussettes dans chacune de ses mains, Jono-uchi tempêtait passionnément, attendant une intervention divine… qui tardait à venir.

Lors d'une rentrée, il était très important de faire bonne impression. Et qu'allait-on penser de lui si il prenait la mauvaise couleur ? Dans sa réflexion, une main alla violemment s'écraser sur sa tête.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?! J'essaie de dormir ! se récria Mai Kujaku, en réajustant une bretelle de la combinaison qu'elle portait.

- On voit bien que tu n'as pas à te lever tôt tous les matins !

- Peut-être, mais moi, je sais me contenir ! C'est vraiment impossible de dormir avec toi ! …

- Tu peux parler ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de me donner des coups de pieds pendant la nuit ! protesta Jono-uchi en enfilant les chaussettes bleues.

- Ah… Je ne m'en souviens pas… Au fait, il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire… Je ne serai pas là le reste de la journée.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme en regardant la demoiselle à présent sur le lit.

- Il y a longtemps que Varon voulait me voir, je vais le voir.

A ces mots, les joues de Jono-uchi se teintèrent d'un rouge vermeil. La jalousie se déversa sur lui par torrents. Il se dressa devant la jeune femme.

- Varon ! Non tu ne peux pas le faire ! Depuis quand tu le vois, celui-là ?!

- Depuis toujours, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non pas du tout ! rétorqua le blond en se rappelant de la période où seule et désespérée, Mai s'était ralliée à Dartz, dans l'intention de se venger de lui.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Mai… Tu ne peux pas le voir, protesta faiblement Jono-uchi, rivant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

- Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard, argumenta Mai en le poussant.

-

-

.▪o▬▬xXx▬▬▬▬▬○►♣◄○▬▬▬▬xXx▬▬o▪.

-

-

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Honda s'éveilla. Secoué par Otogi, il grommela un peu mais finit par se lever de la moquette. Passer la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéos était une très mauvaise idée. Il s'en rendit compte en découvrant l'heure.

- Huit heures dix ?!

- Eh oui, si tu t'étais levé plus tôt aussi…

- On n'aurait pas dû se coucher aussi tard ! protesta-t-il en s'habillant dans la hâte.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu voulais à tout prix passer au niveau onze du jeu ! répliqua Otogi qui prenait déjà son cartable.

- Je suis sûr que les autres sont déjà partis !

- C'est possible, vu que les cours débutent vers sept heures moins cinq.

-

-

.▪o▬▬xXx▬▬▬▬▬○►♣◄○▬▬▬▬xXx▬▬o▪.

-

-

Des formes floues s'agitaient devant Kaiba lorsqu'il descendit de la limousine, à quelques mètres du lycée. Frotta ses yeux endoloris mais rien n'y changeait. Soupirant, il sortit sa paire de lunettes et l'ajusta sur son nez, créant au passage des commentaires et des réflexions. Plusieurs filles l'encerclaient et l'assaillait de questions sur son récent défaut de vision. Il répondit par un grognement, et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule.

- Seto !

Une petite rousse vint courir vers lui. Furieuse, Shizuka le sermonnait. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attendue ? Il n'était qu'un égoïste ! Ca ne lui aurait rien coûté que de l'avoir réveillée! Et… Kaiba se défendit calmement en lui disant qu'il avait oublié. Ce qui n'eut autre effet sur elle que de l'agacer encore plus.

Arrivèrent bientôt Yûgi, Jono-uchi, Anzu, Mai, Atem et Rebecca.

Ils étaient prêt pour le lycée.

-

-

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Chapitre terminé ! Désolée de ne pas avoir mis les syndromes de la Temuclérose, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps… _

_Merci à tous de vos encouragements, et bonnes continuations pour vos fics !_

Regenerating Fire.


End file.
